Apart
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: This is Haruhi Point of view:D Hope you like it! :D Romance: Tamaki / Haruhi Friendship: Kyoya / Haruhi
1. Apart 1

__It was the Beginning of the Year for me. School started last week but I was sick all last week with Pink eye and the flu so I wasn't aloud too go too the first week of school.

Finally I was aloud too come back too the school and I was so excited. When I walked into the school I looked around too see no one in the hallways.

"Everyone must be in Class" I said and grabbed out a piece of paper I got in the mail telling me my locker number and My Classes.

I went too my locker and threw my back pack in the locker not grabbing anything besides my Ouran High school Uniform. I walked into the Girls bathroom and walked out looking like a guy. My short Brown hair and My school Uniform made me look like a guy in the first place.

I went back to my locker and threw the clothes I had on in the Bag and grabbed the piece of paper that says but classes and I started too walk too my class.

XXXX

When I got too the class I knocked on the door. The teacher walked too the door and opened it.

Everyone stopped and stared at me. "Ah Haruhi Fujioka your here. How are you feeling?" Said the Teacher.

"Hello and I feel a lot better thank you" I said and Sat Next Too one of the Hitachiin Twins.

"Well Now Class lets get back too our Lesson" Said The Teacher. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin both looked at me and smiled.

XXXX

When It was time for lunch I sat at the lunch table alone. The Hitachiin brother walked threw and Saw me sitting there alone.

"Hikaru look it its Haruhi" Said Kaoru.

"I know. Do you think Tamaki knows she's back" Said Hikaru. Kaoru looked at Tamaki that was sitting at one of the tables across me with girl surrounding him.

"No Probably not" Said Kaoru looking back at his brother. "Hey she's Getting up!" Said Hikaru. "hide!" Said Kaoru.

Girl stared at me as I threw away my trash. Girls are always asking me out and stuff when I was at this school because I looked like a guy it was weird.

I was walking when I bumped into a Huge guy in front of me. He Turned around. "WHO BUMPED INTO ME!" He screamed and everyone stopped and stared at him and me.

"Umm... Big Scary guy... That was me... I'm sorry I didn't mean too bump into you" I said. He looked down at me with a Mean grin.

XXXX

"Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered too himself staring at me.

XXXX

He moved closer too me. "Do you know what happens too people that Bothers me!" He said raising his voice. I stepped backwards as he got closer.

"W-What?" I said. He smiled at me. The next thing I notice most of everyone was screaming " Fight!, Fight!, Fight!"

Now another word and he picked me up and throws me Against the Lunchroom wall and I fall too the ground.

Everyone just watched. No Teachers too help because they knew if they interfere they will

A) Get Fired because The big guys parents are Really rich.

or

B) Get Hurt

No kid helped as well for the same reasons. The boy picked me up again and hit me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground coughing not doing anything. I cant do anything.

I was weak. I'm a girl that he thinks is a guy and he's a strong tall guy.

He punched his fist too his hand a couple of times too scare me but I knew what was coming so I just sat there still trying not too cry from the pinch in my stomach.

He walked up too me. He raised up his hand about too punch me until... "T-Tamaki?" Said the Tall man. "Huh?" I said and looked up at Tamaki who hand his hand on the mans fist holding it back.

Tamaki than pushed the tall man back. "Leave Him alone" Said Tamaki talking about me.

"Fine Master Tamaki" He said and walked away From me and Tamaki.

Tamaki turned around. "Hey you ok?" He said trying too help me up.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok" I said but when I stood up I fell back down too my knees.

"Arrg" I said. Everyone was still watching. Honey ran too Tamaki and trying too help him.

"Honey go get the Nurse" Tamaki said. Honey shook his head and went too go get the School's Nurse.

XXXX

I was in the Nurses office. The Only people that knows I'm a girl is the Host Club and The Nurse.

The Host club found out 2 years ago in 10 grade when I accidently ended up in the Hot club because I broke a Vase and needed too Pay for it.

Now the Host cub includes

Kyoya Ootori (Vice President)

Honey Haninozuka

Mori Morinozuka

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Tamaki Suoh (The King of the Host Club... Well he thinks he's king.

And the Nurse knows because well I get hurt a lot..

Anyways I was laying on the Nurses bed and she was pressing on my stomach making sure I was ok and lucky I was.

"Your ok but u need too be more careful. This is your first day of 12 grade and your already getting hurt" Said The nurse.

I giggled. I got up and walked out of the Nurses office were the Group was.

Honey ran over and Gave me a big hug. "Your ok!" He screamed.

"Ha Honey I'm Fine" I said smiling at him.

"Would you like me too Add that too your Tab" Said Kyoya in a Joking voice.

"Oh shut up!" I said in a Joking voice too and I hugged him.

"So happy too see you guys again its been so long!" I said smiling at the group.

"Were happy too see you too Haruhi" Said The twins at the same time.

I smiled at them. I Looked down at Tamaki that was just sitting there being quite. I walked in front of Tamaki and he looked up at me.

"Thank you for helping... I'm Very thankful too have a friend that nice" I said. He looked back down. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me as my lips touch his Cheek and we stuck there. When girls passed by they were cheering and stuff because it was me, So too be a guy too girl, and Tamaki.

Tamaki looked shocked for a minute. When I took my mouth off his cheek I smiled.

Tamaki just stared at me with a Tomato red Face and grinned at me.

"Ha" I smiled. "Haruhi are you still in the group?" Said Honey.

"Of course He is" Said Tamaki jumping up. "Ok I guess I am" I said giggleing. There was a bunch of girls around so I was so happy when Tamaki said He and not she that would've been bad.

XXXX After School XXXX

When I got home I dropped my bag and plopped on the bed. My Dad walked in a she Had Grapes in her hand. "Hey You home early" She said smiling at me.

"I was going too say behind but I didn't want to have too worry about the group" I said.

The phone Started too ring. "Ill get it!" She screamed putting down the bowl of grapes and walking away. I lie there thinking about the day when I remembered something the Nurse said.

XXXX Back with me and the Nurse XXXX

"Ill Make sure too call your house too see how you are." Said the Nurse.

"But When my Dad finds out that I got hurt she will go crazy!" I said.

"She will understand don't worry" Said the Nurse.

XXXX Back with my in the room XXXX

"Wait..." I said then Dad went bursting threw the door knocking over the Glass bowl with Grapes and breaking it.

"Honey! That was the School! They said you got hurt!" Said My Dad running next too my and grabbing my hand.

"Yea but I'm fine" I said. "What happen?" She said looking at me.

"I was at lunch and I bumped into the guy and he got angry that's all" I said.

"Then why they say you got hurt" My Farther said hugging me.

"Well because the Boy thought I was a girl and hit me a couple times but I'm fine" I said standing up.

"You just started school and that Host club is still making you dress like a guy" My father said. "Yeah..." I said. She got up and smiled at me. She got out her Purse and pulled out 10, 100 bills, and handed them too me.

I grab it and looked down at them. "What is this?" I said. "I talked too Kyoya and he said you only need too pay 1000 more dollars and then you don't have too pay any more of the money off. So that's the money you need" My Dad said.

"W-Why are you giving me this? I can Just work for it... I am apart of the Host club" I said.

"The Reason why I gave you the money is because you need too pay them Tommorow" Said Dad. "What Why I have all year?" I said.

"No you don't. You Transporting Schools." Said My Dad and I looked at her shocked.


	2. Apart 2

I walked into the School and looked around too see everyone staring at me. Well I didn't know if they were Staring at me our the Huge Box I had in my hands too get my stuff that took me all yesterday too get together.

Its my 2 Day being back and I'm leaving. My Dad said She is putting me in a all girl school because people need too see my inter beauty which I don't get because I'm not pretty at all... Well I don't think I am...

Well Anyways... I walked too my locker and put everything on the sides on the locker that I put on it yesterday in the box. I didn't even care. Everyone stared at me as I just threw every Glass thing and plastic thing in the box probably breaking a lot of stuff. I got upset while I keep going because I don't wanna leave the school on my 2 DAY BEING THERE!

I slammed the empty locker and everyone stared as I walked too class room from class room getting my stuff. My only last stop was The Music Room #3.

XXXX

When I walked into the room I saw the group sitting there talking about who knows what.

"Hey guys.." I said and set the box on the Table. "Whats in the box" Said Tamaki. I didn't say anything.

"Is it Cake? Please tell me its cake!" Said Honey. "No its not!" I said.

Kyoya walks up and holds out his hand. I pulled the money out of my pocket and everyone stared as I gave it too Kyoya.

"Woah! Where did you get the money?" Said Hikaru. I didn't say anything again. Everyone watched as Kyoya counted the money, Grabbed out his board, and made a check mark in a little box next too my Tab.

"You payed everything off... Now may I tell them" Kyoya said.

"Tell us what? Whats going on!" Said Tamaki.

Kyoya smiled. He pulled his glasses up onto his Face more and said in a calming tone " Mrs. Fujioka is transporting school too a all girl school. Her Farther Gave her 1000 dollars too pay the rest of her Tab off so it will not follow her. Mrs. Fujioka is moving too the United States no where near Japan were we are now. Say your goodbye and fair wells because you might never see her again" Said Kyoya.

"No Haru-Chan DONT LEAVE!" screamed Honey hugging me tightly. "Im sorry Honey... Mori" I said. Mori shook his head and grabbed Honey pulling him back.

"NO HARU-CHAN COME BACK COME BACK!" He screams as he sees me grab my box and leave without another word.

When I walked out the room I stopped and looked at the music room door for the last time. " My last Year here and I cant spend it with my Crush... Tamaki" I said to myself.

Then I walked away from the door.

XXXX Back in the Music room XXXX

"Haru-Chan" She Honey crying. "Here" Said Mori giving him cake too cheer him up.

"Tamaki- Sampai why didn't you stop her!" Said Hikaru.

"If this is what she wants then we have too except it but she didn't know is that after this year there making this Highschool into a College. Ouran College" Said Tamaki.

"They are?" Said Kaoru.

"My Parents are buying the school." Said Kyoya.

"Wait that mean-"" We can continue the Ouran Host club in College" Said Tamaki interrupting Honey.

"That Mean She can come back!" Said Honey looking at Tamaki. "Yes" Said Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled and then sat at the Table where I set the Box down. "Haruhi..." Said Tamaki. He looks at the table then back down at the floor. "Wait.." He said and look back on the Table. He found my Dairy that fell out of my Box.

He grabbed it and looked at the title. "Its Her Dairy" Said Tamaki opening it. He looked at the pages that said stuff about my mom and the group. Then there were Drawing and pictures of my family. He just flipped the pages.  
Finally one page caught his eye when TAMAKI was in big letter on the top. "She has a page about me?" He Whispered too himself.

He read it. It read

"At First I thought Tamaki was a Rude Ass hole because he Forced me too be in his stupid Host club but actually if I wasn't for him then I wouldn't have my amazing friends I do now.

Tamaki saved my life. I fell into the water and he went after me. I wonder why he did that. He's Rich and I'm a Commoner why would he save me. Anyways... My crush for Tamaki is getting bigger and bigger. His eyes, His lips, his hair, oh god he's so perfect. But he only thinks of me as one of the guys ugh"

Tamaki stopped reading the dairy , set it down, and ran out of the Music room #3. "Where are you going!" Said Hikaru.

"Too Get Haruhi!" He said and ran faster.

* * *

**_Sorry this was short D: This is part 2 check out part 3 :D I love you all! Love, Follow, Like, and Shit like that :D xD ~John_**


	3. Apart 3

I got Home. My Dad already had my Clothes and stuff packed up.

I don't have a lot of stuff. If you don't count the bed and table I have in my room then all I have is Clothes, Some Makeup, and Books.

I put everything in my Dad's Car so he can drive me too the Airport.

"Were leaving in a couple hours" My farther said.

"I'm going too go look around one last time... You know so my last good byes" I said.

"Ok honey" He said walking into the Apartment house.

XXXX

I began too walk. When I walked around a lot of things was about too bring me too tears. I saw kids with there Family's and different places me and my friends use too go. I felt... like I was missing something I didn't pack. I wasn't really paying attention where I walked because right now I wanted too jump of a cliff.

After a minute I looked up and realized I was back at the school. "Well I guess I can go back in and say my byes." I said. Then I looked down and noticed that I wasn't wearing my coat so I looked like I was a girl.

"Crap. Right ha my Coat" I said pulling my coat out of the bag I had. I put the Ouran highschool Uniform Coat on and walked in.

Everyone stared at me in shock because they all knew I was leaving and they thought I was gone by now. I walked with my head down. I walked straight too the Music room #3. I turned the door knob. When I opened the door a glowing light came too me and I walked inside.

There stood Kyoya, Honey, Mori,and the twins. They stared at me and I stared back for 2.5 seconds till Honey ran up too me and gave me a HUGE hug.

"Haru-Chan!" He said hugging me tighter and tighter by the second.

"Honey your hurting me" I said. "Oh sorry" He said.

"Your back Haruhi. Aren't you going too The All Girls school our something" Said Mori.

"Is it a problem I wanted too say a Proper Fair well" I said.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Said Hikaru running toward me and hugging me with his brother following him. I smiled. "Thank you" I said.

When I walked up too Mori he put his hand on my head and started too move it back and forth messing up my hair. "Good luck in United States Kid" He said smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him.

When I let go of him I went up too Kyoya. We stared each other for a minute. No word was spoken between us.

I put my head down. I carefully lifted up my hand too shake his hand knowing that he doesn't like getting hugged.

He stared at me. He pulled up his Glasses. He grabbed my hand but pulled me into a hug.

We hugged one another and i dragged my face further into In to his chest and started too cry.

"Its ok Haruhi" He said hugging me tighter. It was a minute of silence until my phone started ringing.

"My phone. It must be Dad" I said while me and Kyoya let go one another.

I pulled out my phone and put it up too my ear. "Hello?" I said.

"Haruhi! Come home Fast! Tamaki He's hurt!" Screamed my Dad in the phone.

"Dad im sorry were breaking up what about Tamaki?" I said. The group looked at me and I looked back confused.

"Just get ho-" Dad said but stopped because the phone line got cut off. "Dad? Dad!" I said screaming into the phone.

"What's going on?" Said Hikaru. "I don't know lets get too my house" I said.

XXXX After we got to my house XXXX

I walked into the house too see Tamaki fainted on the couch. I ran up too him with Kyoya falling me. "What Happen?" Said Kyoya.

"I don't know. I opened the door too put the last box into the Car and I saw him In front of the doo laying there so I dragged him in here" Said my farther.

"Why was he even here?" I said looking down at him and sitting beside him. "Haruhi he wanted to see you one more time be fore you leave. There a chance we might never see each other again." Said Honey. "Besides He wanted too tell you about Ouran Collage" Said Mori.

"Ouran Collage?" I said looking at Mori confused. "After the school year is over there making the Highschool into a Collage. My family is buying the School so instead a Ouran Highschool Host club its Ouran Collage host club" Said Kyoya smiling at me.

"Really!" I said in a big smile. "Yes" Said Kyoya. I looked at the clock. It was 4:00. I looked down. "My flight is in a Hour" I said.

"If you don't mind... May I take too the airport myself?" Said Kyoya.

"Of course" Said My Dad giving Kyoya her keys. I looked at Mori, Honey, and the twins and smiled. "Ill miss you guys" I said staring at them. Hikaru came up too me and hugged me. "Ill miss you Haruhi" He said.

I giggled. "This isn't the end" I said in a smile. They smiled at me and I turned around too hug my Dad and say goodbye. When I did so I walked outside the house with Kyoya and we drove off.

When we started too drive off I notice I forgot one thing I wanted too do before I left. Tell Tamaki how I felt. It was too late anyways. I'm already heading too my new school.

After a minute I put my knees up too my chest and put my face on my knees trying not too cry.

XXXX At the House XXXX

Tamaki woke up on the Couch with The group surrounding him. "W-What's going on?" He said looking at Honey who was curled in a ball at the end of the Couch where Tamaki's feet was.

"Tama-Chan!" Said Honey hugging him. "Honey why are you crying?" Said Tamaki staring at Honey. He looks over at the Twins, Mori, and My Farther. "Wh-Where am I?" He said.

"Don't worry Tamaki your At my House. You passed out so I put you on the couch" Said My Dad.

"Where is Haruhi and Kyoya?" Said Tamaki. They all stared at him. "What?" He said.

"Kyoya is driving Haruhi too the Airport" said Hikaru.

Tamaki eyes went wide. "What time does her flight take off" Said Tamaki.

"At 5" Said My dad. Tamaki looks at the clock.

"In a Half hour!" Said Tamaki. Tamaki grabs his coat and runs out of the house. "where are you going?" Said My dad. "Too get Haruhi!" He screamed and began too run more.

"The last time he said that he Fainted. What would happen this time" Said Mori.

XXXX At the airport XXXX

I walked into the Airport with Kyoya behind me.

I Felt a cold breeze. I Stood there waiting. Kyoya had his arms wraped around me as we waited and we watched as the time went very slow.

"You ready?" He said. "Ill never be ready for a new school. I wasn't when I went too Ouran highschool" I said.

"Well you'll get use too this school. I heard it as a really good Internet connection and stuff" Said Kyoya.

"Ha are you excited?" I said. "Excited about what?" Said Kyoya.

"You know what I mean Mr. I'm buying the school" I said. "Ha. Yea I'm excited I guess but I don't know if I'm ready too start a school" Said Kyoya.

"You so are!" I said. "I hope" Said Kyoya.

"HARUHI!" screamed Tamaki running into the airport. "Huh?" I said turning around too see Tamaki.

"T-Tamaki!" I said letting go of Kyoya and running up too him.

"Im so happy the plane didn't leave yet" He said. I stopped 5 feet in front of him and we stared at one another.

"Tamaki..." I said. "Haruhi.." He said. I smiled and ran up too him hugging him.

He hugged me back. "Im so happy too see you" I said hugging him tighter. "I am too" He said.

The next we know the anoucements went off. " Everyone that's in flight for United States plane leaves in 2 minutes" Said the Anoucements.

I let go of Tamaki. "I-I have too go" I said.

"Wait before you leave I have too do something" He screamed. "What?" I said. He looks down wondering if he should do it. He looked up and me and smiled.

He grabs my hands and pulled me too him. "I love you" He said and planted a kiss on my lips.

When we were done kissing I stared at him.

"Tamaki... I-I have too go!" I said with tears down my face. I ran from him too get on the plane.

"WAIT HARUHI!" he screamed. When I got on the plane I sat down and put my Head phones in my ears and forget about everything.

Kyoya walks up too Tamaki. "Its ok man come on lets get back too the group before they worry" He said wraping his arm around Tamaki's neck and beginning too walk.

XXXX Back on the Plane XXXX

"Why couldn't I say it back? Why didn't I say I love you back? Why was I scared? WHY DIDNT I STAY!?" I said asking these questions on and on in my head.  
"All I want too know is... Why am I so in love with Tamaki anyways?"

* * *

This was part 3! Hope You enjoyed. :D I don't know when part 3 will be up! :D I love you all! Follow,Comment, Share, and Shit like that! XD Bii! ~John


End file.
